We propose to conduct the chemical phase of a joint biological and chemical investigation of sex pheromones of several species of ticks. Chemical fractionation will be monitored by a laboratory bioassay. Active fractions will be further fractionated, and the pure active compounds obtained will be identified and synthesized. Our collaborator is D. E. Sonenshine, Old Dominion University, Norfolk, Va. Identical research plans are submitted by each Principal Investigator.